Sierra's Past
by bootsthecat420
Summary: Ok, so this fic is based off of Mr. Robert Crane's series "Girl In The Box". doesn't have the series in it's category so I'm posting this under Misc. Books. If you've never heard of the series and are a fan of fantasy genre, you might enjoy the series.


Sierra's Past

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Mr. Robert Crane and his Girl In The Box series. I own nothing and I am nothing compared to Robert Crane! Please don't sue me!

One of her earliest memories was finding out about metas and succubi and incubi. Her mother was a succubus and her father was a Hercules type. Her mother warned her about the lure of souls.

"One day you will understand what it means to be a succubus, you will find out that soul consumption is one of the most wonderful feelings. Nothing can begin to compare how it feels." Her mother would say.

Sierra manifested when she was sixteen, earlier than expected, but not the earliest to manifest. She learned that she had manifested when one of her human friends attempted to molest her. It started simple enough, a simple hug and kiss, she wanted to experience as much touch as she could before she manifested. However, he wanted more and did not care whether she wanted it or not. She felt the beggining of her power when he began to roughly grope her bare breasts despite her protests. As the screaming in her head began, she felt him go limp on top of her, unconcious. She reluctantly pushed him off of her and redressed herself and bolted out of his house. Sierra ran as fast as she could away from his house and back home where her mother was waiting on the couch for her.

"Did you take his entire soul, or just a shadow?" Her mother asked.

"Just a shadow." Sierra replied.

"And how was it? How did it make you feel? Did you want to drink him dry and leave nothing but a husk behind?"

"No..." Sierra replied. She still felt the intoxication from using her powers as well as sick from what could have happened had she not manifested. "No, I drained him into unconciousness and left him on the floor...and how the hell did you know what happened?"

"My dear daughter, you don't live as long as I have and not learn how to read body language. It was quite clear to me that he was the type to take what he wanted no matter what."

"You could have fucking warned me!" Snapped Sierra, anger getting the better of her.

"Don't use that language in front of me!" Snapped her mother. "I will forgive your insubordination this time because of the events of today, but don't think that just because you've manifested means you get to mouth off! I'm still your mother and you are still my daughter...but enough of that, we should be celebrating! You've manifested and are one more step towards adulthood...go get cleaned up and we will go out, perhaps a cinema and dinner."

Sierra slowly went upstairs to go get cleaned up, but before she could get to the bathroom, she ran into her younger sister, Charlie.

"Sister, are you ok?" She asked timidly.

"Yes, I'm fine." Sierra mumbled, not quite believing it herself.

"You look like shit, sis." Charlie mumbled back.

"Don't let mom here that kind of language, she'll wash your mouth out with soap.

"Never mind that, what was it like?"

"What are you talking about?"

"C'mon sis, don't play dumb with me, you've manifested! How did it feel? Did it feel as good as mom said?"

Sierra thought back to the absorption process. "Honestly Char, I was so scared, I kindof just blacked out. All I really remember is a vague feeling of revoltion, then bliss, and then he was unconcious and i was standing over him..."

"But it felt good, right?"

"...I guess, looking back..."

"I can't wait until i manifest." Charlie grumbled. "When I do, I'm going to drink someone dry!"

" No Charlie, you know what mom said! Shadows first, then work your way up to actual full souls."

"I know, I know! I'm just sick of always feeling left out!"

"Look Char, you're only 12, if it hadn't been for the traumatic event, I doubt i would've manifested until 18, like mom."

"Traumatic? What happened?"

Sierra froze, she didn't mean to reveal so much to her still innocent sister. "Never mind, suffice to say I don't think I should have manifested this early..."

Charlie looked like she wanted to say more, but Sierra pushed passed her, careful not to let her bare skin brush up against Charlie. Sierra went into the bathroom and began to take a shower, turning the hot water as hot as it would go. As she began to wash herself, she forced herself to relive everything that happened since she went to his house. She remembered the way his eyes traveled all over her body. She remembered the feeling of bliss when her powers took hold, the screaming in her head as she forcibly ripped part of his soul out. She could feel the shadow there, ready to be called forth at will.

As the hot spray of water continued to cascade down her body, she closed her eyes and summoned the shadow and relived the event through her attackers eyes. She saw herself fall onto the ground as he got on top of her and began tearing her clothes off. She saw what was going through his mind and realized that her mother was right, he was the type of person to take whatever he wanted, regardless of others feelings. She then regretted not draining him dry and decided the next chance she got, she would indeed drain him completely.

Sierra then began to feel revolted by the thought and shuddered as she thought back to the stories of Valernius and how he would indescriminately drain women's souls for no reason other than for his own pleasure. Sierra swore she would not end up like that. No, she would be disciplined, she would not sucumb to the urges that had overtaken many of her kind in the past. She was determined to show that succubi and incubi can resist the primal urges. No, she would only use her power as a last resort.

10 years later

"I don't care Charlie, you can't just drain someone because you're horny!" Sierra yelled.

"We are metas, and furthermore, we're succubi, why the hell can't I? It's what we do isn't it?!" Charlie yelled back.

"We can be better than this, we can show everyone that succubi and incubi don't have to be soul draining monsters, that we're capable of control and restraint!" Sierra shot back.

"Just because you're scared to be all that you can be doesn't make you better than me!" Charlie spat.

"Char, I'm not scared to use my powers, I'm afraid of becoming a monster like Valernius or the bastard that nearly raped me! I refuse to become some monster that only cares about herself and doesn't give a shit about draining someone just for the rush. Sister, please, we can be better...I will be better."

"I am better! We are succubi, the world is our all you can eat buffet! And we don't even have to pay a cent for it! All we have to do is go out and take what's rightfuly ours!"

"...No Charlie, I will not join you on this...If that is truly what you want then you are no sister of mine!"

Charlie was stunned, mouth open as if to reply, but nothing came out. Sierra turned to leave when she felt her sister's bare hand on her arm, the skin on skin contact causing Sierra to turn and face her former sister. Sierra grabbed Charlie's arm and they both stared into each other's eyes, each succubus waiting to see once and for all who was stronger.

It started as a slight tingle that quickly turned into a burn. As Sierra's power began to take hold, she saw her sister wince, and then began to convulse and finally scream. After ten seconds, Sierra let go, causing Charlie to fall backwards, landing on her ass.

"Let this be a warning to you Charlie Nealon, the next time we meet will be as adversaries. We now know which of us is stronger and it's me! I'm going to let you leave with your life, but should we meet again..." She let the sentence hang between them before she turned and left without another glance at the woman she once called 'sister'. As she walked out into the brisk autumn air, she shed a small tear for the sister she lost.


End file.
